Lies and Illusions
by PhantomDiscoveries
Summary: Korra finally faces off against Amon. She learns the secret to Amon's abilities and gets in touch with her spiritual side. Speculation Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I do not own LOK or A:TLAB, this is just me speculating on what I think will happen in the season finale and possibly season 2 of the Legend of Korra, and, hopefully, I'm going to try and get this finished before the Finale!)

Naga slowed her pace to a trot. Korra reached down and patted Naga's neck, "Don't worry, girl, we're almost there." Team Avatar planned on staying at the hollow remains of the pro-bending arena, they figured that Equalists wouldn't bother looking in a place they already destroyed.

Korra slid off Naga first and helped her teammates down. Bolin threw his arms up in despair, "Will we ever get a real home?" Korra's eyebrows drooped and she looked at the floor. "This is all my fault," she moaned, "I dragged you all into this Equalist mess." Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder, "We _want_ to help you Korra, you're our friend." Korra smiled slightly, but she still couldn't help but feel like she had been nothing but trouble for her friends.

"Well, we can't just stand around here," Mako began, "we don't even know if Lin, Tenzin and his family are safe." Korra's heart sank, the last she saw of the airbender family they had taken off on Oogi, but were being chased by the Equalist air ships. They were the last airbenders, and she still hadn't even begun to airbend. Korra massaged her temples and groaned.

"Alright, hear me out," Bolin excitedly began, "We need to ambush Amon, I mean we're benders, we can take 'em!" The team stared at him. Bolin chuckled nervously, "Well, I thought it was a good idea." Korra scratched her chin, "I don't see any other way, I've been running away for too long. I need to face Amon."

··········································································

The team returned to air temple island. The place was swarmed with the red air ships. Bolin gritted his teeth, "What now? How are we supposed to find Amon when every chi-blocker in republic city is here?"

"This might sound like a bad idea, but I need you guys to create a distraction." Korra said.

"What!" Mako started, "we'll get captured. Worse, we'll get our bending taken away!" He pointed at Bolin and himself.

"Korra's right," Asami snapped, "Amon will notice us, because we are close to Korra, he'll come out of hiding to interrogate us."

"Exactly!" Korra exclaimed, "Then it will just be a one on one battle between Amon and I."

Asami led the brothers behind a stone wall, "when I say, we make our presence known." She peered around the corner to see two of the chi-blockers keeping guard. "I'll take down the two men on the other side of this wall," she whispered to the brothers, "you two go out into the court yard, you can take down more of them then I can."

Bolin tapped Mako on the shoulder. "What is it," Mako said seriously. "Bro, if we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know I…" Bolin choked up, "I'm the one who spilt tea on your scarf not Pabu!" Mako smiled knowing he could always count on Bolin to lighten the mood, he gave Bolin a pat on the shoulder, "I know." Tears began to pool in the corner of Bolin's eye as he embraced his fire bending brother.

Asami glanced at the two emotional boys, "okay, enough already, Korra's counting on us." The two nodded in agreement.

Asami crept around the corner with her electrified glove ready to strike. She reached up and grabbed the first guy, sending electrical currents through his body. The second chi- blocker whipped his head around as the first man fell to the ground. He threw a few blows at Asami, but her arms moved just as fast as his blocking every jab he used.

The boys peeled around the corner, Mako throwing fire and Bolin ready to do damage with the earth around him. Asami's attack didn't go unnoticed, and soon a cloud of chi-blockers were headed straight for them. Bolin raised his arms as two pillars of earth catapulted a few of the chi-blockers into the air. Mako blasted a fire ball at two chi-blockers charging for him, they were swept off there feet.

"There's too many!" Asami yelled, as she ducked the attack of another chi-blocker. She reached out her hand to electrocute, but the chi-blocker beat her to the punch and Asami collapsed on the floor. "Asami!" Mako's eyes wandered to Asami for a moment allowing a chi-blocker to hit the precise pressure points to knock him out. Bolin was still throwing rocks at the attackers. A female Equalist taunted him, "Why don't you just give up?" Bolin tossed a clod of dirt into her abdomen, "I won't give up, not as long as people like are trying to ruin this city!" Bolin exclaimed.

Bolin spoke too soon, an Equalist with an electrified glove came from behind and Bolin was sent to the floor.

··········································································

Asami awoke from her daze. She was being held by two of Amon's followers. She fixed her eyes on the two benders in the middle of the court yard. Bolin and Mako were sitting on the knees side by side with their hands tied behind their backs. Asami struggled to get free, but was unable. That's when she saw the man in the white mask step into the light court yard.

Amon marched into the yard with is mustachioed Lieutenant following close behind.

"I'm disappointed that the Avatar is not with you," He directed his husky voice at the brothers, "It is a shame she will miss her two friends being purified."

Just as Amon finished his sentence Korra emerged from her hiding spot. "Amon!" she shouted. Amon did not turn his masked face to look at the Avatar, "Just as I thought, you thought you could ambush me?"

Korra prepared herself for an onslaught of the chi-blockers, but Amon put up his hand, "She's mine."

Amon finally turned towards the Avatar as he ran at her, Korra swung her arm shooting a blazing fireball towards the Equalist. Amon swerved around her attacks, getting close enough to use hand-to-hand combat. He thrust his hand at Korra's arm disabling it. Korra used her other arm, creating a thick disc of earth and hurled it towards Amon. Amon darted around Korra and chopped at the back of her legs. Korra's legs buckled as Amon put his hand around her neck and a thumb at her forehead.

The other members of the team looked on in horror as the Equalist prepared to take the girls bending. Korra's voiced cracked as she screamed. Her mind raced, she was hearing multiple voices in her head, they were all angry.

Korra closed her eyes as she felt Amon push his thumb into her forehead. Korra's eyes burst open wide, They were glowing vivid and white.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Amon is so powerful, he's such a bamf, I just love him soo much :3)

Amon gasped, "No!" Korra's glowing eyes became angry as she gazed up at Amon's mask. The voice of many addressed Amon, "You try to punish benders, but it shall be the benders who punish you!" Amon yelled for his Lieutenant, who ran to his side.

Korra grabbed Amon's hand at her neck and she lifted her legs to stand. Amon kept his hands placed, "I am stronger than every bender. I am stronger than the Avatar." he held her down and the two struggled for control.

Korra could hear the voices of the past Avatars yelling in her mind, but one stood out. The voice was kind and child like, it told her everything would be fine, and that she should accept her destiny.

The Lieutenant was intoxicated by what he was seeing. Amon commanded, "Do it, electrocute her!" The Lieutenant reached out his gloved hand and placed it on Korra's shoulder. The gloves sent volts through her body and her angry expression vanished replaced by pain. Her eyes shut blocking the white hot glow coming from them.

Amon stood unmoving, his hands still in place on the Avatar. One wouldn't know he was being electrocuted because he showed no sign of pain.

Korra collapsed on the ground in front of Amon and the crowd of Equalist chi-blockers. "My technique should work the same, the Avatar has lost her bending," Amon's rough voice informed the Lieutenant. Amon looked up to face the awaiting crowd. He lifted his arms triumphantly, "The Avatar is no more!"

············································································

Korra awoke. She was slumped on a hard dirt floor. The tiny jail cell was littered with dirt and the bars that kept her in were rusty. Korra eyed the shadowed corner of the cell and noticed something move. Korra backed up to the wall, "Wh…who's there?"

A figure emerged from the shadow. Korra stretched up her hand to bend, but nothing happened. Korra looked at her shaking hands in panic, "My bending, it can't be." The figure inched closer before its face hit the light. Korra saw the face and instantly fell to her knees.

"Asami, I'm so glad to see you," Korra cried. Asami bent down to Korra and welcomed Korra into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Korra."

Korra pulled back from Asami, "Mako, Bolin," she gasped, "are they alright?"

Asami looked at the floor, Korra new exactly what happened based on her expression. She clenched her fists together, she felt so ashamed that she would let Amon take her friends bending, her own bending. She failed as an Avatar.

"What happened, Asami? I can't remember anything." Korra questioned.

"You…went into the Avatar state." Asami paused. "But Amon, he somehow was able to overpower you."

Korra furrowed her brow, "I heard the other Avatars, but I think I heard Aang."

"What did he say to you?"

"He kept telling everything was fine, I don't understand why, obviously I was not fine."

Korra thought it over for a moment, maybe Aang was trying to send her a message again like how he had tried to warn her about Tarrlok.

"Asami, I know I've put you through a lot, but I need another favor."

Asami eyed Korra, "What are you thinking?"

"I need to talk to Aang face to face. He's trying to tell me something, I'm going to try to go to the spirit world. I'm going to need you to watch my body and make sure nothing happens to it."

Asami understood. "Don't worry, you can count on me."

Korra sat with her back to the wall. She tried to reassure herself, "just do the breathing exercises Tenzin taught you, clear your mind."

Korra crossed her legs in the lotus position and put her fists together. She began to breath slow and deep. Asami watched as Korra slipped deeper into meditation. Soon, Korra's mind went blank.

Korra slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in the jail anymore, but sitting by a small pond.


End file.
